The present invention relates to a novel coating composition which may be cured at ambient conditions or which can be baked. The coatings are especially useful as automotive refinish paint compositions. Such compositions can contain at least one pigment and other well known paint additives such as fillers, rheology control agents, dispersing agents, etc.
The coating composition comprises:
a) an hydroxyl functional resin, PA1 b) at least one isocyanate and PA1 c) a compound having the structure ##STR1## wherein n is 0 to 4, PA1 a) an hydroxyl functional resin PA1 b) at least one isocyanate functional resin PA1 c) a compound having the structure ##STR2## wherein n is 0 to 4, PA1 d) a secondary amine functional reactant. PA1 a) an hydroxyl functional resin, PA1 b) at least one isocyanate functional resin and PA1 c) a compound having the structure ##STR3## wherein n is 0 to 4, PA1 a) an hydroxyl functional resin, PA1 b) at least one isocyanate functional resin, PA1 c) a compound having the structure ##STR4## wherein n is 0 to 4, PA1 d) a secondary amine functional reactant. PA1 a) an hydroxyl functional resin, PA1 b) at least one isocyanate functional resin and PA1 c) a compound having the structure ##STR5## wherein n is 0 to 4, PA1 a) an hydroxyl functional resin PA1 b) at least one isocyanate functional resin, PA1 c) a compound having the structure ##STR6## wherein n is 0 to 4, PA1 R.sub.1 and R.sub.2 may be the same or different. PA1 Acrylic hydroxyl - Joncryl 500, Johnsons Wax AU608, Rohm and Haas PA1 Polyester hydroxyl resins - Desmophen 650A-65, Mobay K-Flex 188, King Industries
R.sub.1 is --H, or alkyl, aryl, cycloaliphatic or substituted alkyl, aryl, or cycloaliphatic group, PA2 R.sub.2 is --H, or alkyl, aryl, cycloaliphatic or substituted alkyl, aryl, or cycloaliphatic group, and PA2 R.sub.3 is aliphatic, aromatic, arylaliphatic or cycloaliphatic group, which may also contain O, N, S or Si. PA2 R.sub.1 and R.sub.2 may be the same or different. PA2 R.sub.1 is --H, or alkyl, aryl, cycloaliphatic or substituted alkyl, aryl, or cycloaliphatic group, PA2 R.sub.2 is --H, or alkyl, aryl, cycloaliphatic or substituted alkyl, aryl, or cycloaliphatic group, and PA2 R.sub.3 is aliphatic, aromatic, arylaliphatic or cycloaliphatic group, which may also contain O, N, S or Si. PA2 R.sub.1 and R.sub.2 may be the same or different, and PA2 R.sub.1 is --H, or alkyl, aryl, cycloaliphatic or substituted alkyl, aryl, or cycloaliphatic group, PA2 R.sub.2 is --H, or alkyl, aryl, cycloaliphatic aryl, or cycloaliphatic group, and PA2 R.sub.3 is aliphatic, aromatic, arylaliphatic or cycloaliphatic group, which may also contain O, N, S or Si. PA2 R.sub.1 and R.sub.2 may be the same or different. PA2 R.sub.1 is --H, or alkyl, aryl, cycloaliphatic or substituted alkyl, aryl, or cycloaliphatic group, PA2 R.sub.2 is --H, or alkyl, aryl, cycloaliphatic or substituted alkyl, aryl, or cycloaliphatic group, and PA2 R.sub.3 is aliphatic, aromatic, arylaliphatic or cycloaliphatic group, which may also contain O, N, S or Si. PA2 R.sub.1 and R.sub.2 may be the same or different and PA2 R.sub.1 is --H, or alkyl, aryl, cycloaliphatic or substituted alkyl, aryl, or cycloaliphatic group, PA2 R.sub.2 is --H, or alkyl, aryl, cycloaliphatic or substituted alkyl, aryl, or cycloaliphatic group, and PA2 R.sub.3 is aliphatic, aromatic, arylaliphatic or cycloaliphatic group, which may also contain O, N, S or Si. PA2 R.sub.1 and R.sub.2 may be the same or different. PA2 R.sub.1 is -H, or alkyl, aryl, cycloaliphatic or substituted alkyl, aryl, or cycloaliphatic group, PA2 R.sub.2 is --H, or alkyl, aryl, cycloaliphatic or substituted alkyl, aryl, or cycloaliphatic group, and PA2 R.sub.3 is aliphatic, aromatic, arylaliphatic or cycloaliphatic group, which may also contain 0, N, S or Si.
More particularly, the present invention comprises an ambient cure coating composition comprising:
The coatings may be cured at room or ambient temperature and are especially useful in refinish paint compositions. The coatings may also be baked to cure. Paint compositions contain at least one pigment and can contain other known paint additives such as fillers, rheology control agents, dispersing agents, etc.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,895,883 describes polyurethane ureas which may be obtained by the reaction of a hydrophilic NCO prepolymer or a mixture of hydrophilic prepolymer and hydrophobic prepolymer, the mixture containing at least 30% by weight of the hydrophilic prepolymer, with an aldimine or ketimine-containing hardener mixture in the presence of water and organic solvents, approximately 30-70% of NCO groups of the prepolymers being reacted with the amino groups of the hardener and the remainder reacting with water.
Preparation of a storage-stable, moisture-cured, single component polyurethane system containing polyaldimine or mixtures of polyaldimines is reported in the U.S. Pat. No. 4,853,454. In this system, optionally aromatic and/or aliphatic carboxylic acid or aryl sulfonic acid is incorporated as a catalyst for the aldimine hydrolysis.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,847,319 teaches the sealant compositions or coatings mixtures containing functional silane promotors non-reactive with blocked isocyanates wherein a ketimine may be used as curing agent to improve the adhesion.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,720,535 relates to moisture tempered, storage stable, single component polyurethane systems.